In order to charge the electronic device (e.g., mobile phone, a Personal Digital Assistance (PDA), or the like), a connection between a power source and the electronic device is established using a connector. The connector comprises two ends, where one end of the connector connects with the electronic device and another end of the connector connects with the power source. Further, the connector includes a regulator that converts an input from the power source to a voltage used in the electronic device and supplies the voltage to a battery management system in the electronic device so that the power needed for the electronic device to operate is supplied. But, a user of the electronic device faces various problems while using the connector.
In an example, while charging the electronic device, a data synchronization mode is enabled in the electronic device. The data synchronization mode allows the data synchronization within the electronic device. This results in reducing the speed of the charging operation of the electronic device.
In another example, a laptop computer charges the mobile device slowly due to the mobile phone simultaneously synchronize data to the laptop computer. In another example, the charging from a public charging port and others laptops might not be safe because there might be an unauthorized access to the data stored in the mobile device. Thus, there remains a need of a robust system and apparatus to manage charging operations of the electronic device.